Lonesome Highway
by Tanith2011
Summary: When a Five-O detective's cover is blown during an undercover assignment on the night before Halloween, he is taken at knife point by wanted criminal Jimmy Vega and his associates. After a violent struggle takes place he is left to die on a lonely stretch of the Pali Highway, where he finds he isn't really alone...or is he? *Cover image posted. See author's note for credits.


_**AN: **Cover image will be posted soon. Many mahalos goes to the lovely and ever so patient "honu59" for beta reading and for helping me find the perfect cover image to use._

_This story is a gift to the talented "Book 'Em Again"._

_I hope you'll all enjoy this Halloween themed tale :-) My muse wanted to try something a little different...the date and time stamps as well as the first person POV was inspired by a series of novels I have been reading lately called, "Conspiracy 365" by Gabrielle Lord.  
_

_Cover image was photographed by Bob King and used with his permission. To view more of Bob's photography, go to .com._

_Tanith_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "Hawaii Five-O". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others._

_Jimmy Vega aka Mr. V and Paige Harmon belong to my muse._

* * *

**30th October, 1967, 11:02 pm Black Jack Hotel, Honolulu**

I didn't have to look at my watch to know that it was late. I needed to find a pay phone so I could check in with Steve. It'd been two days since I called him. _He's probably going to give me an ear full but it'll be worth it when I tell him that we have enough evidence to arrest Jimmy Vega aka Mr. V and his bully boys Carl Sloan and Jack Reeves. _

I passed the Black Jack Hotel and doubled back. I figured they'd have a pay phone in there but I was reluctant to walk into the seedy establishment in case I ran into Vega's associates. I'd been feeling edgy all day ever since I left Vega's office with the tape recorder in my pocket. What I had on that tape could cost me my life if I wasn't careful, and my gut was telling me that I was in for a long night. I took a deep breath and started to walk up to the door when I heard a car pull up over the curb and onto the sidewalk right behind me. I turned around and before I could make a run for it, Sloan grabbed me from behind and Reeves held a knife to my throat.

"Squeal and you're one dead pig!" Sloan hissed. He was clearly ticked off and as Kono would say, I was in big pilikia.

I was shoved into the back seat of the black Mustang in between Sloan and Reeves.

* * *

**11:50 pm**

It must have been nearing midnight. We'd been on the road for some time. Reeves had blindfolded me so I had no idea where I was. There was very little traffic which meant that we were heading out of the city toward someplace rural. Not good. Not good at all. I asked where they were taking me but they just laughed and said it was a surprise. I knew that where ever it was they were taking me, I'd never return from there alive. I had to do something, but what? I tried not to panic. Maybe I could still talk my out. Maybe they just suspected I was a cop but they didn't really know. I've had close shaves before. Why was this any different?

I gave it a shot, directing my question to the driver, Jimmy Vega. "What's going on, guys? Come on, what gives, huh?"

"You really don't know? We know who you are, so don't give us any of that jive! You're a cop! A dirty, stinkin' cop!" Vega snapped heatedly.

My heart sank lower and even though I knew it would make no difference now, I kept playing my part, "And you're crazy!" I leaned forward and was pushed back against my seat. Rough hands started frisking my jacket pockets. I swallowed hard when Sloan's hand slid out of my pocket and he let out a triumphant laugh. Even though I couldn't see anything, I was willing to bet that he was holding up the small tape recorder that would serve as a one way ticket to prison for Vega.

"Well, well, what's this?" Sloan gloated beside me.

I was a dead man.

Fear turned to anger and self-preservation. I started to struggle, trying to shrug out of Sloan's and Reeves' grasps but earned a punch in the gut that I never saw coming. I gasped involuntarily and sat slumped over in my seat. I let out a groan which was more for theatrical effect. If I could make them believe that I was incapacitated, I might have a chance to make a crazy move that could win my freedom. I waited long enough to get my breath back but not so long that I'd miss my opportunity. I felt Sloan's and Reeves' grips loosen. I took my chances and lunged forward, making a grab for the steering wheel. Curses broke out and some even escaped my own lips as I fought for the wheel so I could pull the car off the road and fight my way out of this situation. Suddenly a fist slammed into my side and a sharp searing pain cut through me. I reacted to the blow, having expected some to rain down on me, and brought my elbow back hard. I knew that I had connected with someone's face. I could hear and feel the cartilage of someone's nose giving way. The desire for my own survival motivated me and sent a rush of adrenaline through my veins. I swung a punch to my left and then another. Vega was yelling but I could barely make out what he was saying, I was so caught up in my desperate frenzy to survive. I reached across for the door handle, fumbling my way in an effort to feel the lever. When I finally did, I pulled and felt a rush of air hit me as the door swung out. With my free hand, I tugged at the blindfold over my eyes then leaped out of the still moving vehicle. I felt myself roll down a grassy hill and cried out as agony tore through my side. Did I break a rib in the fall? I couldn't tell but it sure hurt like hell and I couldn't breathe.

* * *

**31****st**** October, 12:01 am**

I must have passed out. When I came to, my heart was hammering hard in my chest as I lay there on the grass, listening for the footsteps of Vega and his men. The humidity in the air was uncomfortable, and I broke out in a sweat. After several minutes or so, I lifted my head, looked around me then started to sit up but the same sharp agonizing pain hit me again. I brought my hand to my side and looked down at myself. I didn't need to lift up my aloha shirt to discover the source of the intense pain. The handle of Reeves' knife was sticking out of my side. I willed myself not to panic and assessed the damage. Most of the blade was buried inside me but there wasn't a great deal of blood escaping the wound. Thank God for that. I lay back, gritting my teeth as the pain grew in intensity. I had to fight my gut instinct to yank the blade free. _Leave an impaled object in place. _The instruction surfaced in my mind from basic first aid training at the police academy. But I needed to get medical help. I tried to roll to my hands and knees but the world spun and I fell flat on my face in the grass.

* * *

**1:39 am**

I had no idea how long I had been out again but it sure felt like I hadn't drunk for days. My mouth was parched and it felt like I was forcing sand down my throat each time I tried to swallow.

"Hey, you're awake…took you long enough."

It took me a moment or two to register that someone was talking to me. Realizing I wasn't alone, my head whipped up and there stood Paige Harmon prodding my shoulder with the toe of her shoe, her hands on her hips. "Paige?"

"Well, are you just going to lie there all night?" Paige crossed her arms against her chest and backed away a step.

Was I hallucinating? Where am I? How did Paige get here? I was so confused. Must've hit my head when I jumped out of the car. The last time I saw Paige Harmon, she was working the streets for Jimmy Vega. Not a smart move for any woman, much less a nineteen year old girl. I tried to talk some sense into her but she brushed me off and threatened to blow my cover if I tried to bring her home to her parents. Steve was a friend of her father, Walt Harmon, having served with him in the war. While Five-O wanted Vega on other charges including murder and dealing drugs, putting the slime ball behind bars would free Paige and maybe she'd listen to me for a change. I just hope that I'm not too late. "What are you doing here?" I asked hoarsely.

"I saw those goons take you so I followed. You were right about V, Danny. After I saw you flying out of his car, I waited until I was sure he was gone then I made my way down here which, by the way, was not easy. I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"I'll be glad once we get back to civilization. Where are we?" I managed to push myself up to my hands and knees. My shirt was sticking to my back with perspiration. No wonder I'm so thirsty. I clutched my side and remembered I still had a knife protruding out of my flesh. God, it hurt!

"Come on then, on your feet, detective!" Paige reached down and helped me to my feet. I swayed where I stood and leaned heavily against her. I felt her stagger back a few steps and I mumbled an apology.

Climbing back up the hill was impossible. I kept slipping, dragging my rescuer down with me. For every step we gained, we seemed to lose three.

"We have to get back up to the road!" Paige declared.

"Paige, I can't!" I gasped more than yelled at her as my frustrations made me lose patience. But I knew it was more than that. I was worried for the girl. We were in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night with Vega's men still out there. What if they came back to finish the job? Paige wouldn't have a chance. "Just leave me. Go on, get out of here! You shouldn't even be here! What were you thinking, huh?" I sounded harsh even to my own ears but I had to convince Paige to run while she still had a chance.

"Stop telling me what to do, Williams! Now, get up! Come on, move it!"

"I can't…I can't make it." I could barely get the words out. It was just so hard to breathe. I dropped to my knees, my weight almost bringing Paige down with me. Why won't she just leave me, damn it!

"You're giving up? Is that it? I can't believe this! You always told me giving up was for losers. And here you are, giving up. You're nothing but a loser. I should just leave you here." Paige let go of me and threw her arms up in the air.

My face was beginning to burn and I was getting more annoyed by the second. I managed to draw some oxygen into my starved lungs then pushed myself to my feet again, firing up at the girl before me. "Then why don't you? Go! Don't just stand there. The road's up there. Go!"

Paige smirked at me. I took a step toward her and grabbed her arm then started guiding her up the hill. Little did I realize that I was climbing up that hill with her. She looked me in the eye and gripped a handful of my jacket, hauling me along toward the road. "Stubborn mule!"

A part of me wanted to laugh and another wanted to scold her but I couldn't even get enough breath to speak and walk at the same time.

We were almost at the top of the hill when a fresh wave of pain hit me. I doubled over, breathing heavily, trying to control the agony.

"We're almost there, Danny. Come on." I was taken aback by the gentleness in Paige's voice. I looked up and searched her face for the street-wise façade she usually wore. I saw nothing but genuine concern and maybe even some sadness in her eyes that I hadn't noticed before. I nodded and took her hand as she helped me the last few steps until we reached the road.

* * *

**2:24 am**

We'd been walking for what seemed like hours. I was thankful that the moon was bright enough to light the way. Paige kept on talking but I was barely listening to a word she said. That girl never shuts up. _She's only trying to help_, I instantly berated myself. Suddenly the world started spinning and I became nauseated. I fell to my hands and knees, retching. I wish she'd turn away. I was shaking uncontrollably after spilling the scant contents of my stomach onto the roadside. I barely noticed that Paige had a hand on my back. It felt warm and comforting. All I wanted to do was curl up and lie down. My eyes drooped shut and I fell on my good side.

"No…no, Danny, you have to keep moving." Paige tugged on my arm, trying to pull me to my feet but I was done for. I couldn't even lift my head off the gravel.

"Leave me, Paige. Go…get help…" I mumbled. It was all I could get out.

"I can't! Danny, don't you understand? I can't! Please, get up. You can't give up now. If you do, everything you've done will have been for nothing. I won't let you give up. I won't! You hear me, fuzz? Are you just going to lie there and let them win? Is that it?"

On and on Paige kept pulling me out of the dark. What am I doing? She's right, I can't give up now. I can't let Vega win. Somehow, with Paige's help I managed to get back up to my feet.

We were on the move again.

* * *

**2:58 am**

There were lights up ahead. With a renewed sense of hope, I found the will to push onward. It was then that I realized my companion had grown quiet. I turned my head to the side. "Paige?"

"You made it, Danny," Paige said, looking straight ahead at the open-all-night gas station we were approaching.

Four simple words. They were all I needed to hear.

There was a truck parked at the station. I dragged myself toward it hoping the driver might be in the cabin. Maybe he had a CB.

Sure enough, a big Hawaiian guy walked up to the truck and opened the driver's side door. I called out to him and wondered if he could hear me. After a couple of my feeble shouts, he turned around.

* * *

**2****nd**** November, 9:15 am**

I woke up and everything was bright. I blinked several times, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Once everything stopped moving in and out of focus, I took in my surroundings and tried to determine where I was. I was lying down in bed covered up to my waist with a light blanket. I tied to raise myself up higher but something pressed down on my shoulder, pushing me back against the mattress.

"Easy, easy, Danno."

That familiar voice! "Steve?" Yes, it was Steve! I laid back and took a moment to reflect on what had happened. Everything was a blur. "Where am I?"

"You're in Queens Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Steve asked.

I drew a deep breath and winced, grabbing my side. Memories came flooding back to me. Jimmy Vega. Carl Sloan. Jack Reeves. The car…the knife plunging into my side…pain…thirst… _Paige!_

"You were found on the Pali Highway, unconscious with a switchblade in your side."

"I remember…. the service station…" I started piecing together the events that had landed me in the hospital.

"That's where you were found. A truck driver saw you collapse onto the road. You were lucky. An hour longer, Doc said, and you might not have pulled through."

"That bad?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know just how close I came to meeting my maker.

"You were a mess when they brought you in. Doc almost lost you on the operating table."

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two days. Welcome back," Steve smiled and patted my shoulder.

It felt good to be back but something was nagging at me. _Paige._

"Steve, where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

Okay, that was odd. "Paige. She was with me the whole time after I got away from Vega."

"There was no one with you when you reached the gas station."

"It can't be. She helped me get back up this hill, see. I was…I jumped out of the car and rolled down a hill. I must've blacked out because when I came to, there she was, annoying the hell out of me until I got up and…" My voice faltered when I caught the look on Steve's face. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like I had gone mad. "Why are you looking at me like that? Steve, what is it?"

"Danno, Paige couldn't have been with you."

"What do you mean? I saw her. She was talking to me for hours, maybe. I'm not making it up." Beads of sweat started to trickle down my face in my efforts to convince Steve that I knew what I had seen and whom I had been talking to, even if I couldn't remember much else.

I waited with bated breath for Steve to respond and tell me he had made a mistake but instead he got up and squeezed my shoulder, saying, "You've been through a lot. Get some rest."

"I'm telling you, she….wait a minute. What happened to her? Please tell me Vega didn't get to her. The tape….my God, it's my fault! Vega has it…" I knew I sounded irrational and nothing was making sense but I remembered everything clearly now. I had to tell Steve about the tape. I had to find Paige. I promised her parents I'd bring her home, safe. I started to climb out of bed.

"No, Danno, lie still. You're going to hurt yourself!" Steve placed his hands on my shoulders and firmly pushed me back down.

"Then tell me where she is!" I was angry.

Steve took a deep breath and sat back down. He cast his eyes downward, his brow knitted together. I felt my gut clench. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"She's dead, Danno. Her body was found off the Pali Highway three days ago. She couldn't have been with you. Think about it. How could Paige get to where you were on that highway? She would have to drive there. Why would she walk you to the service station when she could've driven you straight to the hospital?" Steve sighed before continuing, "This note was found in your pocket." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it carefully and read the contents:

_Danny,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. You were right. I'll never forget what you've done for me and others like me. Please give my love to mom and dad. Tell them I'm sorry for everything I've put them through._

_Paige_

I read the letter over at least three times. I swallowed the burning lump that took refuge in the back of my throat. It hurt like hell. I had failed her. I had failed her parents. I had failed to nail Vega.

Steve must've sensed what I was thinking. He always had the uncanny ability to do that. "HPD found Jimmy Vega's car over turned not too far from the gas station. All three men survived and will answer for their crimes. There is irrefutable evidence to link Vega with Paige's murder. We have the tape and together with the physical evidence we found in his car, Vega will spend the rest of his life in Oahu State prison. I've already spoken to Walt. He wants to thank you personally for allowing his daughter to rest in peace, as soon as you're feeling up to it. In the meantime, get some rest. You've been through enough. It's over. You did well, Danno."

All I could do was nod as I sank back against the pillows, watching Steve leave the room. Paige's presence on that lonely stretch of highway was all too real but how could it be? It was difficult to process everything that Steve had just told me when the memories are contradicting the facts. I closed my eyes, expecting to grieve over the loss of someone I had promised to protect. For reasons I can't begin to explain, I felt at peace. The guilt that had hit me moments ago dissipated as Paige's voice returned to my conscience, putting me at ease. I placed the handwritten letter on the table beside the bed and closed my eyes as the glow of the sun's rays filtering through the window filled me with its warmth. I came to the realization that justice had prevailed and that I had been saved in more ways than I thought possible.

_Pau_


End file.
